bullyfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:SodaCat/The Diamond
sorry this is short lol but just oh man yadriel & addie i just /screams ---- "Yo, yo, yo/Yadriel's my name/detention's my game/and it's bouta drive me and my buddies fuckin' insane/I ain't tryna rhyme/just happens all the time/but rhymes never convinced nobody that skateboarding's not a crime!" "Are you kidding me, man?" Braxton interrupted, digging his rake down into the grass and shooting Yadriel an annoyed look. "'But rhymes never convinced nobody that skateboarding's not a crime!'? You suck." Laughing from his post up on the wall by the not-so-secret passage to the observatory by the library, Yadriel hopped down, swinging his own rake around like a toy. Braxton narrowly dodged a swing, giving Yadriel the same look he'd give a reckless six-year-old. "You think it sucks right here, but I'm tellin' you man, I was a pretty big fuckin' deal down in the streets," he countered, watching Braxton rake up leaves, hastily pushing up the sleeves of his flannel shirt as they slipped down his arms. "You grew up in Broker, dude," Braxton replied, laughing a little, "gimme a break." He raked up a fair pile of leaves, before looking around and inspecting their work, glad that there wasn't much left. Crabblesnitch just had to give them raking detention after all the trees decided to shed, or whatever. "And would it kill you to do some work, man? I'm doing everything right now." Chuckling, but starting to work on raking up a pile of his own, Yadriel shook his head a little bit. "It's payback, man. Your people enslaved us for years, y'know?" He patted Braxton's back, laughing. "Let the white man do the work, eh?" "I'm not full white, and you're Dominican," Braxton replied, straigtening and running a hand through his thick black hair. "That's what makes it funny," Yadriel shout out, laughing harder. It was at this moment that they heard a loud crash behind them followed by the sound of several books hitting the ground and a high-pitched voice squeak out a quick 'ow!'. Whipping around, the boys were met with a small, skinny blonde girl inspecting her bloodied knee with wide brown eyes. Noting the Aquaberry outfit and obvious daddy's girl aura, Braxton quickly looked back down to his work, determined not to get involved with one of the Harrington clan members. Yadriel, however, had other plans. "Oh, man...! Hey..! Are you okay?" He made his way over to the girl, kneeling down to her level and placing a cautious hand over her shoulder, stopping just inches away the moment he realized she was wearing Aquaberry. Braxton always made it pretty clear how he felt about Preps. The girl looked up at him, wide eyes setting on his own brown ones, her cotton-candy pink bottom lip trembling. "My knee..." she mumbled quietly, and to Yadriel she sounded like a little kid. "Shit," he muttered, looking down at her knee and realizing it was indeed bloodied. He wondered for a second what the hell to do, even though being the avid skateboarder he was he'd treated hundreds of his own scraped knees and elbows. Thinking more on reflex than on actual logic, he reached into his shorts and pulled out a red bandana. "Alright, I'm just gonna tie this on there to make a, um, a band-aid 'til we can get to the uh, nurse, okay?" he said shakily, blowing the gravel off her knee gently before tying his favorite bandana around her knee. He was lucky she was skinny enough that it was able to go around and still have some leftover for the knot. The girl watched as he worked intently, the fear in her eyes apparent. "What's your name?" Yadriel asked in attempt to distract her. "A-Addison," she whispered, and when he looked up at her he saw tears forming in her eyes. How old was this girl? He'd never seen a girl so close to his own age cry over a scraped knee. Still, there was something charming about the childish way she spoke in. "Alright, Addison," he said, trying to keep his voice light as he helped her stand, "my name's Yadriel. I'm gonna get you to the nurse, okay? She's gonna get you cleaned up and shit," he explained, momentarily panicking over having cursed in front of her. He had to remind himself that she wasn't a little kid. Addison nodded slowly, accepting his help as he assisted her to stand. She watched quietly as he leaned over and gathered her books for her. "Hey Brax, I'll be back in a bit okay? This girl needs help," Yadriel called, the look Braxton shot back making him want to shit himself. "Whatever," Braxton called, merging his and Yadriel's piles together without looking back up. They walked together to the nurse, Addison grabbing onto one of Yadriel's sweatshirt covered arms as she limped a little, worried about the scrape on her knee. "You never hurt your knee before?" Yadriel asked, eyeing her a little. When he got scrape knees, he usually just got up and kept skating. Yet here she was, limping. Regardless, he had to admit--she was a little cute. Addison shook her head in response, staring straight ahead with this little pout that looked more worried than bratty. "Daddy always makes someone carry my books for me, because he says I fall too easily. I thought I could prove him wrong but I guess not..." Yadriel laughed a little, helping her up the stairs and holding the school's infirmary door open for her with his free hand. "Don't worry too much 'bout it. I used to fall all the time when I was a kid, too. Didn't change 'til I started skateboarding, for real." Her interest clearly peaked at that, for her gaze turned to him as soon as he mentioned skateboarding. "You're one of the boys who do those jumps on skateboards?" she asked in her delicate voice. Smiling at her, Yadriel found himself stopping a little, lost in his words. "Uh, yeah..." he mumbled, grinning at her dumbly, "I uh... I, yeah." Addison smiled back, listening patiently as Yadriel explained what'd happened to Nurse McRae. She sat perfectly still as the nurse administered treatment, her gaze still focused on Yadriel, who grinned stupidly back at her. Category:Blog posts